


squeeze me oh so tight

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: Kita always feels like home to Suna. It’s the feeling Kita breathing slowly while Suna watches him, it’s the feeling Kita snuggling closer to Suna when he feels a little cold. Everything about Kita feels like home and Suna could admit that he doesn’t want that flames to ever burn out.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	squeeze me oh so tight

“You know I normally hate hugging.”

Suna really hated hugging. He loved his personal space, a space that no one is allowed. He was comfortable in there. He didn’t understand the concept of touching. A touch for happiness, a touch for comfort, a touch for support. All of them seemed useless to Suna. He didn’t want people to touch him, it didn’t matter what situation he was in. He could tolerate high fives but it didn’t mean that he liked them too.

Suna loved having a distance, both physically and emotionally. Having a distance was safe. It meant that he wasn’t going to get emotionally hurt or he wasn’t going to get feelings, feelings that he didn’t want to feel.

Suna should’ve known better. He knew volleyball, it didn’t surprise him usually. He thought his life was like that too, it didn’t surprise him. He was a normal boy, talented in volleyball, kinda bored but caring. He had friends, some annoying but lovable friends. They didn’t surprise him neither. Then there was his old captain. Kita Shinsuke, the person that surprised him most.

Kita Shinsuke was a predictable man if you ask some. He had a routine and was loyal to that. He was hardworking, steady and successful. Suna had so many words to describe him but actually none of them were enough. 

He was aware of Kita when he was in high school, everyone was aware of him. His presence wasn’t something you could ignore. He didn’t ignore him at first but didn’t pay attention too. 

It was his second year when Kita became their captain. He wasn’t expecting that but at the same time he could see why. Kita paid attention, he practiced, he saw. He saw all of their weaknesses. And he saw Suna. Suna was powerful and knew that enemy knew that too. He would see through enemy, their movements, their thoughts. If enemy was strong they would try to see through his weaknesses too but it wasn’t that easy. Suna wasn’t that easy to read. At least he thought like that before paying attention to Kita.

Kita saw through Suna. 

It was the little moments. Little things that Kita’d see. The way he moves, the way he talks. Kita would notice if something was bothering Suna. He wouldn’t say anything of course but he didn’t need to. Suna would know that he was there, someone was understanding him and the silence between them gave him peace.

After a while silence was not enough for Suna. He wanted words, words of courage, words of understanding and maybe words of love. 

Suna didn’t like touches, he didn’t understand the concept, the reason, the want behind it. At least he thought so. There wasn’t a person he’d like to touch, hug, kiss. He didn’t like intimacy but there was one person he was aching to touch. There was a tug in his heart, a feeling that won’t leave. Touch him, it was saying, hold his hand, you need the warmth that’s coming from him. Suna didn’t know why. Why was Kita making him feel these stuff? Why was he special? What made him special?

Time wasn’t waiting for Suna. First they lost to Karasuno, then it came down to Kita graduating. He didn’t know what to do or how to silence the want in his heart. At the end he didn’t, he listened his heart. It wasn’t hard to be friends with Kita, he was the most caring person he has ever met. The hard thing was confessing his feelings. He wanted to bury them deep inside but it was hard. He thought being apart would help but it was just hurting more. They would talk every night, sometimes facetime, message every second. Kita would come to visit to see how are they doing and he would spend most of his times with Suna. 

He was there when they won against Karasuno, when they won nationals and when they graduated. It took some time for Suna to realize that they weren’t exactly friends. They were always more than friends but they both didn’t know how to cross the line.

Kita crossed it first. Suna always thought once it’s crossed, once he felt what is it like to be intimate with Kita he wouldn’t feel like he was dying every time he was apart from Kita. He was wrong, once again. The feeling never died, it was burning inside him with the same fierce even after all these years.

‘’You have been saying that for five years, still you are the one who always hugs first.’’

‘’Hm? I don’t remember doing such a thing.’’

Suna brings Kita closer. Kita puts his head on Suna’s shoulder and it feels like home. Kita always feels like home to Suna. It’s the feeling Kita breathing slowly while Suna watches him, it’s the feeling Kita snuggling closer to Suna when he feels a little cold. Everything about Kita feels like home and Suna could admit that he doesn’t want that flames to ever burn out.


End file.
